Forbidden Fruit
by Lorena and Parewhai
Summary: Sakura just moved to konoha after being repeatedly moved from one school to another in Suna. After being Moved to Konoha High on request of her godmother Sakura meets the ever-famous Sasuke Uchiha the Playboy of Konoha High. Sum Inside.


_**Hey everyone. I'm Parewhai and this is the story Forbidden Fruit. **_

_**My very good friend, Lorena and I hatched up the idea while having a conversation over Facebook.**_

_**Together, we are going to write this story, so if the change in writing style confuses you, you are warned that two people are working on it. **_

_**Please Enjoy and We would appreciate reviews from you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Misashi Kishimoto**_

**_Summary: Sakura just moved to konoha after being repeatedly moved from one school to another in Suna. After being Moved to Konoha High on request of her godmother Sakura meets the ever-famous Sasuke Uchiha the Playboy of Konoha High. What will happen? Will love Bloom? Or will things go down hill for Sakura?_**

**_Saku/Sasu Ino/Shika/Tem Ten/Nej Naru/Hina _**

* * *

Forbidden Fruit

Sakura looked directly at her reflection, silently pulling her hair brush through her tangled and knotted pink hair. She reflected over the outfit she had chosen for her first day of school, wondering if her striking individuality and stubborn nature would be accepted in such a noble village. Suna, was rough and individuality was the only way to give yourself a great enough reputation. Konoha, on the other hand was kind hearted and crawling with young people who followed after each other like wondering sheep. Suddenly, Sakura smiled to herself as she placed her hair brush gently on the top of her dresser and decided that it didn t matter.

She glanced towards the mirror once more, making sure that the clothes she had picked were perfect for such a day. A plain white shirt, an overcoat styled vest, black skinny jeans, a golden chain necklace dangled around her neck as her feet adorned a pair of black Converse shoes. Coloured bangles decorated her arms high, disguising the peach skin that hid beneath. Konoha High, I hope you re ready for someone like me. Sakura whispered to herself. Backing away from the mirror, Sakura turned and gathered her school items that were scattered across her double bed. Stuffing them all into her shoulder bag, Sakura pulled it over her head and let them rest on her right shoulder. Approaching the door, Sakura took hold of her black cellphone and her car keys, that belonged to a red convertible Mustang GT.

"I ll see you tonight!" Sakura called out, as she heard her mother busily move around in her art studio.  
"Bye, Honey!" Sakura s mother called out.  
Sakura vanished behind the other side of the door and briskly walked towards her car.

* * *

Stepping out of her car, Sakura inspected the school. It was laid out on a vast piece of land, multiple buildings standing everywhere while some were two storied. They were all painted in the exact same colour, a deep forest green. She could see the outside cafeteria, a large red notice board and wooden seats standing in front of it. A canteen shop was situated on a small plate of concrete, where students received free breakfast meals and hot chocolate. The schools main office was built before Sakura, seemingly the most expensive building in the entire facility. Sakura smirked softly as she approached the office, her hand clutching her cellphone gently, it vibrated continuously. She opened the door and walked into the office, noting the receptionist at the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked "Hi, I m Haruno Sakura. The new student," she explained politely "Oh, Hello. Tsunade-Sama has been awaiting your arrival," the woman stated. Sakura smiled politely as the woman gestured Sakura to follow her.  
"By the way, my name is Shizune. I work here as the receptionist and I am also a qualified medic," greeted Shizune. Sakura had the urge to roll her eyes and retort something smartly back, but she knew that wouldn't be very suitable. First impressions were everything. "Well it seems like you have everything handled," Sakura muttered. She shot her a grin before standing next to a door, the words PRINCIPAL were scrawled across the door. Shizune knocked on the door, and a crude voice answered come in . "Tsunade-Sama, the new student has arrived," "That s good. Thank You," Tsunade replied.

"Your Welcome." With that Shizune disappeared.  
Sakura looked at Tsunade and decided to take a seat on her own accord, knowing that she would probably end up in her god mothers office more often then not. Tsunade looked annoyed as she watched her god daughter act as though she was alone in the room, looking selfish. The older woman sighed and tucked her hands underneath her chin.  
"I don't understand how you got kicked out of all the schools in Suna. This forced your mother to leave the job she loves and move to a different environment," began Tsunade crossly. Sakura looked bored as her god mother lectured her about how selfishness isn t a great quality. "You re a very good actress Sakura, an even better singer, but with the way you're going, you won t be able to get into a good performing arts school," concluded Tsunade. "Do you have anything to say?" Tsunade demanded.

Sakura deadpanned towards Tsunade  
"Can I have my schedule and map, so I can get to class?" she asked. Tsunade's eyes narrowed, and her mouth moulded into a hard straight line. Angrily, she opened the draw on her desk and pulled out some loose pieces of paper. She firmly handed them to Sakura, and Sakura stepped out of the room, indulging herself in the map. Tsunade watched as her god daughter walked away from the office, without wishing her a good day or a good bye. Not a single response. _'Tch, teenagers' _she thought.

* * *

_**Yes, I know a very boring chapter, but a good introduction isn't always an exciting and mind boggling experience. This is the first day, I wanted to make it realistic. Who would be thrilled moving away from your home and going to school as soon as you arrive? I definitely wouldn t be. Okay, that s a wrap! Parewhai out. This story was proof read and edited by Lorena Isabel Vela. **_

**_Hey everyone! It's Lorena Isabel Vela. Or better known as UchihaBlossom0626, I'm just gonna tell ya now that the proofreading isn't perfect because my head is killing me and i can't stare at a computer screen for long. but i sincerely hope you like the story. it'll get better later on, next chappie I will write and Parewhai-chan will proofread. Alrighty then Lorena-chan out :)_**


End file.
